The Search
by BrittaCritta87
Summary: When the X-5 project goes good Lydecker decides to make twins of them. But when there is an attack on Manticore and an Anti-Human Experiment group takes them and puts them in foster care will Manticore get them back? And if they do what will happen? PLEAS


1 The Search  
  
By: Brittany330  
  
Notes: Ok the only characters I own on this story are Joey, John-Micheal, Matt, Robbie, Jake, Riley, Jacob, Nicole, Cody, and Tori. All the rest of them are owned by James Cameron.  
  
Hi my name is Joey for short. I was only eight years old when it happened but I still remember the day I was kidnapped from a Halloween party and put into a secret underground military academy. It was a dark and foggy Halloween night. Some of my friends and I were at a Halloween party. We had gotten bored of egging cars so we decided to go outside and play some football. Well we were playing and my team was winning by six points. Someone kicked the football over the house and my friend Jake and I raced to get it first. I grabbed the back of Jake's shirt and pulled him back until he fell on the ground then I went running for the ball. I got it first and he got mad so he knocked me down. Then he reached down and held out his hand to help me up so I grabbed his hand and pulled him down with me. He started tickling me and we both started laughing. That's when I heard the sound of a van pulling up. I turned around and saw a black van pull up to the driveway. I saw about thirty guys in black uniforms with M16's get out of the van. About ten of them went inside the house and then I heard gunshots. About that time I remembered that most of our parents were in the house. I had this feeling that something really bad was about to happen to us. The other twenty of the soldiers came over to and told us to put our hands behind our heads. Well of course we did this because those were some big old guns those soldier boys were toting. Jake moved in front of me protectively and put his arm in front as if to say you're not taking her. A soldier came up behind me and grabbed me by the hair. I screamed in pain and terror. Jake turned around and grabbed the guy by the neck and broke it. By that time about seven soldiers with tranquilizer guns surrounded us. I knew this was not going to turn out good. I turned around just in time to see one of the men aiming and shooting me in the neck with a tranquilizer. My last thought was "DAMNMIT".  
  
I woke with a headache that felt like someone beat me in the back of the head with a sledgehammer. I looked around and I was in a pitch-black room about the size of a refrigerator box chained to a wall. I tried hard as I could to loosen my restraints. I think was about maybe three or four hours when a door to the cell opened up. I was nearly blinded by the light and I was still dizzy from the tranquilizers. Two guys came in and grabbed my arms I didn't struggle because the guys were a lot bigger then I was. They picked me up by my arms and dragged me down a long hallway. Next thing I know I'm in a room with a small cot and a desk with a laptop. There were three doors in this room. One was the exit, one was a closet, and one was a bathroom. I looked in the closet and there was a black tank top, some camouflage pants, a camouflage jacket, and some combat boots with socks hanging out of them. They were all my size so I took them in to the bathroom a put them on. I came out and was sitting on the cot. I was getting kind of hot so I took off the jacket. I was getting bored so I went over to the table and got the laptop and took it back over to the cot. I opened it up and it said on the screen hello officer Joey. I almost threw it down it said that. All I could think was how did it know my name. Right at that time I heard the doorknob start to rattle and then turn. I jumped up when the door opened and I was about to run out the door but they're were six armed guards at the door. I knew I couldn't escape so I just sat back down on the cot. The guards told me to take the laptop and follow them. I did as I was told and followed them. I came into a room with no windows and a man standing in the room. He introduced himself and said his named was Lydecker. I asked him what my friends and I were brought here for. He wouldn't answer me. A guard came in and handed him a gun. He threw the gun at me and told me to shoot him. I took the gun and aimed it at him. Then I pointed it at the wall and shot. I then said one simple word "Blanks". He said ,"You are smart just like your sister. I don't have a sister I say. I then asked him where my friends were. He then told me that I would see them in time. Then he turned around was walking out but before he left two guards came in and grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. Lydecker came up to me and pulled out a sirenge that had the biggest needle I had ever seen on it. He jabbed the shirenge into my arm and the last thing I remember hearing was Lydecker saying "sweet dreams".  
  
This waking up with a really bad headache was starting to get on my nerves. This time I was in a room with three futons, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a big screen TV with an Nintendo 64. I was in this room for about fifthteen minutes and then a guard came and took me to another room with two beds, two desk, a bathroom, and two closets. I ask the guard where was I. He told me that my friends and I would be living in a underground bunker together. He also said that the only door that would be locked in this place would be the exit door. After he spoke to me for a while he left. I walked over to the end of the bed and their was a trunk with my name on it. I then walked over to the other bed and saw a trunk with Jake's name on it. I decided then that I was going to explore this place. I walked outside of the room and saw a list on the wall with the following names on it: John-Michael Thrash, Matt Thrash, Jake Phleps, Tori O'Bryant, Joey Thompson, Cody Greer, Jacob King, and Nicole. This made me feel a little bit better to know that some of my best friends would be here with me. In the middle of the bunker there was a living room with four black leather couches, a 63' inch TV, a DVD player, a Playstation, and a Nintendo 64. All this time I was trying to figure out if this place was all that bad. About a minute later the door opened and they brought in John and Nicole and put them in a room. Then they brought in Tori and Jacob and put them in a room. For about an hour I went back a forth between room seeing if they had woken up yet. But finaily I got bored of that and went into the living room and started playing Rainbow Six. But after a while I wanted someone to play against me so I went and knocked on the door. A guard that looked about thirteen answered the door. I asked him if he wanted to play Rainbow Six with me and he said yes. He came inside and with started playing. But after that we started talking. He said he had been here since he was born and that we would be trained to be the universal soldier. We would be learning military tactics and battle stratigies. We would even learn how to use and name the different types of weapons. I thought this would be kind of cool at the moment but I had no idea what we were about to go through. He told me that I had been born here to but after I was born my mother and I escaped with our lives with the help of one of the soldiers. I was also told that I had an older sister named Max or X5-452 as Lydecker and most of the other soldiers called her. "Where is she?", I asked. He told me that she ecsaped along with many other X5's When I was about 3 years old. "So she is 18 now", I said. "Yes", he repiled.  
  
As the years went by I spent more and more and more time talking to Riley about my sister and the X5's. By the time I had turned 13 I had secretly seen two of my X6 brothers excecuted and then used for medical experiments. That's when I decided I would follow in my sisters footsteps and escape from this horrible place.It took a couple months of planning but finally the day came when we were ready. We first jammed the cameras and then went out side and since there were 20 of us we split up into 3 groups of 5 and 1 groups of 6. Me, Tori, Matt, Jake, Riley, and Robbie were in a group. After about 2 hours of running we found a cave and decided to stop and plan our next move. Riley told us that he had heard rumors that my sister was in Seattle so we decided to go there. We knew they would be looking for us so we stayed in the brush as much as possible. But finally we arrived in Seattle. I didn't really know where to look at first so we decided to find places where people like us could be employed.  
  
After nightfall we decided to continue our search for my sister. But we were still really bruised and cut up from Manticore. We walked for what seemed years when we found the Jam Pony Express. We went in not knowing what to expect. I saw a guy behind the counter, and asked him if anyone named Max worked here. He told there was and gave me her address and some guy named Logan's address where he said she hung out a lot. On our way to Logans a Street Patrol in a hummer saw us. We started running as fast as we could but before we could get away I felt something fired into my neck. Then everything went black. I woke up in a bed in a room I had never seen before. I got up and walked into the Living room of the apartment. Then I feel on the floor I felt dizzy, I tired to get back up but I couldn't. Just then Jake ran into the room and took me in his arms back to the room and put me in the bed. He turned to leave but I begged him to stay with me. He climbed up into the bed with me and he placed his strong arms around me. I cuddled my face into his chest and began to cry. "Whats wrong", "Don't cry" he said.  
  
"I don't want to go back to that place", I say. Allittle while later I feel asleep in his arms. I slowly started to dream. 


End file.
